Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/2
1 - Previous - Next - 3 TORIEL: So I’ve good news for you Frisk, we almost at my home that you can rest if you like. FRISK: You mean I can stay here from any harm? TORIEL: Why yes, follow me my child and hold my hand that you won’t get lost. (Frisk and Toriel hold their hands together as they lead to the house where Toriel lives, the scene cuts to Toriel’s home) TORIEL: I have something special that you didn’t known about, I have been cooked a homemade butterscotch cinnamon pie. FRISK: I see, so do you have a place that I can safe my energy like a bedroom? TORIEL: Oh right, the bedroom is at your left at the first door. If you have any troubles, some and see me at the living room. FRISK: Thank you very much Toriel. (Frisk is enter the bedroom as she going for a rest, as she fell asleep until when an dream with an adult male voice is heard) UNKNOWN: Human... please go forward... we are waiting for you... please you must have to stay determination. (Frisk is woke up as she saw an odd looking pie with an note from Toriel that it was butterscotch cinnamon pie, she will save a piece of pie for later as she was been thought) FRISK: Maybe the voice in my dream that will lead me to the exit of the mountain so I guess Toriel will help me out. (She hop off the bed and walks to Toriel where she reading her book at the living room) FRISK: Hey Toriel, can I asked you for something? TORIEL: Really? Well sure thing, I really like to let you know that I was very good at education it may come to surprised you I always want to be a teacher one day. FRISK: Umm... no Toriel it’s not, do you know where I can find my home? TORIEL: (noticed) Wha...? But Frisk, this is your home. How about you can see what kind of book I’m reading it’s called 51 Facts of Snails, do you know how did the Snails were moving very slow? Because they have a terrible shoe laces, very interesting. FRISK: Yeah, but can you just please tell me where I can get back to the surface? TORIEL: (look very worried) I have to do something, please stay right here. (She closed the book and run off at downstairs as Frisk is following her of what is going on) FRISK: Toriel wait! Can you tell me something? (She stopped moving at the door) TORIEL: Do you wish that you want to return to the surface? FRISK: Yes, I do. TORIEL: There is the exit to the ruins... but I cannot let you pass, I have to destroy it and no-one will never leave the ruins ever again. FRISK: (shocked) But Toriel, why no-one is never leaves the ruins? TORIEL:' I see it all... They come, they leave and... They die. If you leave the ruins, the other monster and... Asgore will kill you, I’m only protecting you from any harm do you understand? Go to your room.' FRISK: Toriel please, I really want to go back. TORIEL: If you want to leave... (She use the fire spell at her hand) Then prove yourself... Prove to me your are strong enough to survive. (Frisk’s SOUL appears as Toriel begin to throw fireballs at her) FRISK: Toriel please, I don’t want to hurt you! Just let me pass! (Toriel is ignored her as she keep throw fire attack but she was been trembling) FRISK: Toriel... please understand me. I don’t live here. (Toriel stop her attacks as she was worried) TORIEL: Frisk, I know you want to go home but... we can have a good living here. FRISK: Toriel, I know that you want me safe but you have learn me to SPARE the monsters. Just let me pass. TORIEL: Why are you making this so difficult? Go to your room. (Frisk is very worried for few seconds when) TORIEL: No, I really understand. Because you are unhappy here for a long time, so I will put myself aside. FRISK: You mean, you let me go? TORIEL: Yes, but Frisk before you leave the ruins can you do for me one thing? FRISK: Yes? TORIEL: Please do not come back, I hope you understand. (Toriel quickly hugged Frisk for the last goodbye, before Toriel leaves) FRISK: Toriel? (She looks at her) I’ll be very careful out there. TORIEL: (smiles then she begin to tear) I know, I miss you my child. (Frisk is begin to open the door as she saw an snow forest) FRISK: Could that be the surface, and it’s snowing in summer? (An laugh is heard that Frisk is notice the laugh, Flowey was returned) FLOWEY: Clever, very clever indeed kiddo. FRISK: Flowey, what do you want for me? FLOWEY: Now now! No need to be very serious, I heard that you spared every single monster in the underground including Toriel. (laughing) You are such an Idiot! FRISK: What are you even talking about? Do you think that you want to kill me? FLOWEY: What?! Killing you? Now why will I ever do that? Because you better watch out of the other monsters, as I told you before; In this world it’s kill or BE killed! Like, how will I ever do an regicide? FRISK: Regicide, what are you talking about Flowey? Are you going to treating me to kill a monster? I will never hurt them because they have feeling in them. FLOWEY: Oh don’t you worry kiddo, we will me again very soon. Very soon. (Flowey face is turned into creepy looking face as he laughing then he disappears) FRISK: I do not know what he was talking about, but I will soon getting out of this mountain. (Frisk open the door as she enters then the door shut itself, she begin to walk further at the forest as she heard an footsteps as someone is following her) FRISK: Hello? If you walking with me, you get yourself into trouble! (No one is around as she walk slowly fast and got to the bridge when until) UNKNOWN: Halt. (Frisk stopped moving as the figure walk towards to her) UNKNOWN: Human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? FRISK: (scared) ye... yes? UNKNOWN: Then turn around, and shake my hand. (Frisk slowly turn around to the shadowy figure as she put her hand to the figure’s hand when a whoopee cushion is heard as the figure laughing when Frisk is confused) SANS: the old classic whoopee cushion in a hand trick it’s always funny. glad to meet you human my name is sans the skeleton but you can call me sans if you like. FRISK: Oh I thought you scared me so Sans, my name is Frisk. SANS: frisk eh? sounds like a great name you have so tell me frisk, where are you going? FRISK: Well Sans, I was going to find the exit to the underground in Mount Ebott. SANS: really? well sure thing frisk i will help you out until you have to get pass from my brother papyrus. FRISK: Papyrus, is he dangerous like the others? SANS: nah he was just harmless, but he was wanted to become the member of the royal guard in the underground. speaking of papyrus, i think he is coming to see me. quickly frisk, hide on the lamp. FRISK: (looking at the lamp) umm... right then. (Frisk hiding at the lamp when Papyrus arrived) SANS: hey there papyrus, how are you doing? PAPYRUS: YOU KNOW WHAT I’M DOING; I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU TO ASKING YOU BROTHER! SANS: and that means... PAPYRUS: IT WAS ABOUT EIGHT DAYS THAT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE YOUR TRAPS! ALL YOU DID WAS JUST STANDING THERE AT YOUR STATION, AND FURTHER THIS... WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?! SANS: just staring at this lamp. it’s really cool. do you wanna look? PAPYRUS: NO! I DON’T WANT FOR THAT NONESENSE, WHAT IF A HUMAN ARRIVED AS THEY MIGHT GET PASS THOUGHT MY TRAPS? SANS: i know that papyrus. because you want the human that you become the new member of the royal guard with your good friend undyne right? PAPYRUS: THAT IS CORRECT SANS, IF I CAPTURE A HUMAN SOON EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE AS MY FRIEND. JUST THINK OF IT BROTHER I WILL GET AN HEDGE WITH MY FACE ON IT. SANS: i see and speaking of “friends”, maybe this lamp will help you out for your problem. PAPYRUS: SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME YOU LAZY BONES, ALL YOU DID IS JUST DO WAS LAZY ALL THE TIME WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING. SANS: whoa just take an easy there, i was doing a ton of work done today... or maybe... PAPYRUS: (notice) DON’T YOU EVEN DARE. SANS: a skele-ton. PAPYRUS: SANS!! (Sans laughing for his pun as when Frisk is giggling until she accidently trip the lamp as Papyrus notice it) FRISK: Oh dear, this is not good. PAPYRUS: OH MY GOD SANS! IS... IS THAT A HUMAN? SANS: (thinking fast) uhh... i guess it was just a boulder... also yep. at the other side it was a human. PAPYRUS: THANK GOODNESS SANS! A HUMAN IS ARRIVED, UNDYNE WILL... I WILL BE... SO POPULAR AND SOON I BECOME AS THE NEW MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD. AHEM... HUMAN! YOU ARE NOT SHALL ALLOW TO PASS THOUGHT THIS AREA BECAUSE I HAVE CREATED MY OWN TRAPS TO CAPTURE YOU THEN YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE CAPITAL... AND... FRISK: And what happen next Papyrus? PAPYRUS: I NOT SURE WHAT HAPPEN NEXT. IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH!! (Papyrus runs off in the forest) SANS: well, that handled well. but don’t sweat it frisk, i’ll keep an eye socket out ya. FRISK: Thanks, hey Sans. I kind of think that your brother is down, is there something I can help him to make Papyrus feel better? SANS: sure thing frisk. try to walk where papyrus is leading to somewhere, i’ll meet you at the other side. (Sans walks off to the other side, so Frisk is walking to the forest forest where she is meeting with Papyrus standing there and with confusing Sans is right beside at his brother) FRISK: Whoa! Hey Sans, how did you get from there to here? SANS: it’s really simple frisk, i used my shortcut. FRISK: Really? I never knew some skeletons can teleport. PAPYRUS: WOWIE! YOU DID CONTINUE TO START THE FIRST TRAP, I NEVER REALLY NOTICE ABOUT THIS... ANYWAY! HUMAN, THIS FIRST TRAP WON’T BE EASY IT WAS BEEN DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER. SANS: yep it’s right down there. (Frisk look down that it was just a newspaper with Junior Jumble then she walk pass it) FRISK: It was just a newspaper with Junior Jumble. PAPYRUS: WHAT THE?! SANS, YOUR TRAP IS DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO THAT HUMAN! SANS: oops. i shouldn’t know that this newspaper have today’s crosswords. PAPYRUS: CROSSWORDS?! THAT WAS ONLY TOO EASY FOR ME, BUT IN MY THOGHT JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASYIST THE HARDEST. HUMAN WHICH ONE IS THE HARDEST OF THEM ALL? FRISK: (thinking) Umm... I don’t know which Crosswords is not hard but fairly easy, so my guess it might be the Junior Jumble. PAPYRUS: AH HA! I KNEW IT; HUMANS THINK THAT JUNIOR JUMBLE WAS ONE OF THE HARDEST. NYEH HEH HEH! OH AND BY THE WAY HUMAN, THE SECOND PUZZLE IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU WHICH YOU WILL SEE IT UNTIL YOU WALK FUTHER THOUGH THE FOREST. (Papyrus walks off as Frisk and Sans walk further thorough the forest as they encountered by monsters as Frisk spared them when they got to Papyrus and his other puzzle but it was nothing around which Papyrus hold something like an blue gem) 1 - Previous - Next - 3 Category:Transcripts